Devil's Night 20
by Pari
Summary: A Mor/Gar drabble based off of Episode 6x06: Devil's Night


**Author's Note:**

_**For those who are new to these drabbles, I have been writing and plan to write a Morgan/Garcia centric drabble after each episode this season. So to better follow the series, you might want to read my previous posting, they are entitled after the episode title, with two point zero after it.**_

* * *

**"Wow," Prentiss spoke out as Rossi whistled and Reid's face lit up with the biggest, goofiest smile. Morgan glanced at his friends before he swirled his chair to see what they were reacting to. His mouth fell open as his eyes scanned over the luscious form of Penelope Garcia, who from head to toe, wore a black witch's hat, red satin bustier, a high-waist black belt, that was attached to a thigh-high ruffled black skirt, followed by black fishnet stockings and stiletto like black leather boots that covered her calves. She finished off the look by toting a trick-or-treat jack-o-lantern bucket full of candy.**

**"Trick-or-treat," She greeted boisterously as she handed out candy to each of them, starting with Rossi.**

**"Looks like someone has a hot date tonight," Prentiss teased and Morgan arched his brow from her to Garcia, silently questioning her.**

**"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Garcia confirmed as she threw a wink out. Morgan audible sighed out his frustration as he leaned forward and yanked at a file on his desk and pretended to read it, his motions and attitude didn't go unnoticed by Garcia, but she couldn't speak on it since they had agreed to keep their new relationship a secret, until they had both decided whether they wanted to go to the next step and become, 'exclusively' exclusive. "I…"**

**"I knew it!" An accusatory voice yelped out behind them and they all turn curious eyes to Kevin Lynch. "I knew you ditched me tonight to be with…him," Lynch spat out as if the word 'him' left bitterness in his mouth. "When I agreed to this threesome thing…" His words caused Prentiss to spit out the water she had just sipped in, as the other three men standing by stared at the geeky man bewildered, while Garcia stared mortified. "You said we'd have a plan, that we'd have certain nights when we would date and there'd be certain nights when you two would date, there's a chart. But you said tonight was your 'free agent' night, that you weren't gonna be with either one of us."**

**"Wait," Morgan stood and faced Garcia. "You're not going out with Lynch tonight?" His words caused Lynch's brow to scrunch up, shifting from anger to surprise.**

**"She's not going out with you?" Lynch asked as he moved up beside Morgan who shook his head, as both men stared down their 'girlfriend'." Prentiss stood and made her way around the desks and came to stand beside Garcia.**

**"When you gave me details last week, you left some things out," Prentiss whispered out and Garcia had to stifle a smile and a snicker that played on her lips.**

**"Are you ready to go…Reid?" Garcia asked and all eyes shot to Reid, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He moved his chair back and smooth down his tie and then stood up as he let out an almost satisfied sigh, before he moved to where Garcia and Prentiss stood.**

**"My lady," Reid spoke as he offered her his arm, which she grasped with a giggle.**

**"Kind sir." Garcia curtsey a bit.**

**"I have an extra ticket," Reid announced repeating an earlier statement as he grinned at his co-worked before he escorted Garcia out. Morgan with his tongue in his cheek rolled his eyes as he shook his head a bit. Lynch stared after Reid and Garcia, as Morgan and Prentiss took their seats again and Rossi headed off to his office, shaking his bowed head and chuckling.**

**"Does this mean we have to divide our times three ways now?" Lynch asked as he tossed his query to Morgan. When he didn't get an answer he stalked from the bullpen.**

* * *

**Sometime Later**

**

* * *

**

**The little Halloween festivities Reid had talked her into joining in on turned out not to be as boring as she had thought they would be. In fact she ended up having a lot of fun that was until she got a text from Lynch that ended the night early. So it was barely 10 o'clock when she pulled up to her apartment complex. As she stepped from the stairs and turned down the corridor to her apartment she rummaged through her bag for her apartment keys. When she had them in hand she lifted her head and was stunned to see the man that was seated on the flooor by her door, with his back resting against the wall, his head bobbing a bit as music blared into the earphones connected to his Ipod touch. She nervously approached him and as the clicking of her heeled boot got louder, Morgan opened his eyes and looked up at his approaching Goddess, and tugged the plugs from his ears and he stopped the player and lifted himself from the floor. She silently moved around him and stuck her keys in the door and unlocked it, entered her apartment and left the door open for him. Morgan accepted the invitation, entering the apartment and then closing and locking the door behind him. Garcia moved to the counter that separated her kitchen from her living room, and tossed her keys and bag atop it.**

**"Let me guess," She started speaking as she took a brave breath and turned to face him. "You're here to dump me too?"**

**"What? No…" He replied and then paused a moment to let her words resonate in her head. "Wait…too…Lynch…"**

**"Dumped me, by text." She affirmed. Morgan stood, staring in disbelief with his mouth a gape, until anger filled him.**

**"That little punk didn't even have the decency to do it face to face."**

**"It doesn't matter, he actually did me a favor." Morgan's face scowled at her words.**

**"How so?" He asked.**

**"I had planned to break up with him, but I just didn't know how, so this way it's done and no one's feeling are hurt."**

**"Wait, so you're saying that you want to date me and only me right?" She giggled as she nodded her head.**

**"Yeah, that's what I'm saying."**

**"Wh…when did you decide?" He asked curiously.**

**"When you kissed me in my office the day JJ left." She answered honestly. "That was a pretty amazing kiss, it made me feel, like I have never felt before, and I knew I would never ever feel that with anyone else."**

**"I had that same exact 'feeling'," Morgan admitted as he moved to her.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Yeah," He leaned in and gently kissed her lips dipping his tongue in slightly and quickly before pulling back again, and Garcia groaned out her dismay. "I hope tonight you weren't trying to tell me that I have new competition." She instantly busted out laughing.**

**"Reid? You think that Reid and I…Oh sugar you should know by now that nothing compares to you." Morgan nodded his head as he lifted his Ipod and shuffled through the songs with one hand and wrapped the other hand around her waist. She watched him curiously but said nothing. After a moment he found the song that he was looking for and he placed the Ipod on top of the counter and pushed play. He then placed his other around her as well, pulling her securely to him as the song started.**

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days_

_Since u took your love away_

_I go out every night and sleep all day_

_Since u took your love away_

_Since u been gone I can do whatever I want_

_I can see whomever I choose_

_eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant_

_But nothing_

_I said nothing can take away these blues,_

_'Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares 2 u_

**"Wait is that Prince?" Garcia asked as she lifted her head, which had been resting against Morgan's broad chest.**

**"Of course sweetness. Prince wrote the song and yeah Sinead O'Connor got more notoriety for singing it, but I personally thing Prince sung it the best." He said as he slowly waltzed them around the small apartment.**

_It's been so lonely without u here_

_Like a bird without a song_

_Nothing can stop this lonely rage_

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong_

_I could put my arms around every boy I see_

_But they'd only remind me of you_

_I went to the doctor guess what he told me_

_Guess what he told me_

_He said rossie u better have fun_

_No matter what u do_

_Cause it's the blues_

_'Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares 2 u_

**"May I stay with you tonight?" Morgan asked as he stared down at her, she lifted nervous eyes up at him.**

**"I don't think that's a good idea…I don't think we should have sex yet, especially so soon after Kevin…"**

**"Woman," He cut into her words. "I just wanted to hold you and wake up in the morning with you still in my arms." He clarified and she smiled shyly at him. "And for the recorded, I don't plan to ever have sex with you." That sentence morphed her smile into a frown.**

**"Ever, like never ever." She asked as she tried to gulp down panicky tears as she bowed her head a bit. Morgan placed his right hand under her chin and lifted her face so she was staring into his eyes again.**

**"I told you this isn't something casual for me, I don't want to have sex with you, Penelope Garcia, I want to make love to you." She pursed her lips together as she smiled and tried to contain the squeal on the verge of escaping and awaking the entire building.**

**"Oh," She mouthed and then placed her head back against his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes when she felt him kiss the top of her head, as they continued to sway to the music.**

_All the flowers that u planted_

_In the back yard suga_

_All died when u went away_

_I know that living with me baby was sometimes hard_

_But I'm willing to try, said I'm willing to give it another try._

_'Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares 2 u_

**

* * *

**

**Lyrics: Nothing Compares 2 U by Prince**


End file.
